<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avoiding Vulnerability by ZoeAyitian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814005">Avoiding Vulnerability</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeAyitian/pseuds/ZoeAyitian'>ZoeAyitian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outer Banks (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeAyitian/pseuds/ZoeAyitian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She saw the pain behind that slight proud smile he thought he had on his face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Avoiding Vulnerability</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you kidding me?" Pope started, "You could've paid for restitution!"</p><p>"Or literally given it to any charity." Kiara added.</p><p>"Or better yet, you could have helped us buy supplies to get the rest of the gold out of the well."</p><p>"Okay, well you know what? I didn't do that!" JJ yelled as he shot himself up from his sitting position. "I got a hot tub. For my friends. I got a hot tub for my friends."</p><p>Kiara focused on JJ's torso. Her mouth hung open as her eyes flitted between the bruises that covered his body and his face.</p><p>"You know what? No, screw friends, I got a hot tub for my family." JJ said with a broken smile.</p><p>"JJ, what the hell?" Kiara asked incredulously but was ignored as JJ continued.</p><p>"I got this for you—Guys, look what I did for you," JJ gestured to their surroundings, "Alright, look at this!"</p><p>"JJ…" Kiara said resolutely. She saw the pain behind that slight proud smile he thought he had on his face. She could practically feel the hurt radiating off of his body. He had always been good at hiding his hurt but in this moment, the walls were coming down and the facade was broken.</p><p>"No! No, stop being emotional. It's fine! Okay?" His smile faltered as he looked down and around the hot tub. He didn't even notice Kiara climb over into the hot tub with him. "I mean it's sweet, right?"</p><p>He muttered unintelligible words about the "amazing" hot tub as Kiara flung her arms around him, bringing his body close to hers. He finally broke down at the contact.</p><p>"I just couldn't do it." he sobbed into Kiara's shoulder. "I just can't take him anymore."</p><p>Kiara's heart wrenched as she held her best friend. He'd always been the crazy, tough, "I don't give a fuck" friend but she's seen the vulnerability underlying in his features. She sees the cuts and bruises that his father leaves as reminders that JJ is a "piece of shit". There was nothing more that she wanted to do than make him stop hurting.</p><p>"I was gonna kill him." JJ says as his body shakes in Kiara's arms. She didn't say anything as she stroked back repeatedly and brought him closer. He just sobbed harder into the crook of her neck and clutched onto her like a lifeline. "I just wanna do the right thing."</p><p>Pope came up behind the two and joined in on their embrace in an effort to bring extra comfort to his friend.</p><p>"I know." Kiara spoke in a soft, light tone. Her firm touch kept him grounded as he bared his emotions out to his friends. At some point Pope had backed away and murmured something about heading back to the van but JJ didn't notice. He focused on the girl in front of holding him and made sure that was all that was on his mind.</p><p>"JJ, look at me." Kiara said, pulling back to meet his eyes. "You're a good guy. And you're nothing like your dad, okay? Never forget that."</p><p>JJ stared back at her. "Kie." Kiara met his gaze and looked into his eyes.</p><p>Without warning Kiara stood up on her toes and leaned in to press her lips on the blond's. She didn't even think about it, she just did it. The wheels were spinning rapidly in her head and she could almost <em>feel</em> JJ's confusion.</p><p>JJ's eyes widened at first and his breath hitched at the new form of contact. His heart skipped a beat and he reveled in the connection. She pulled away too quickly for him to actually register what had happened.</p><p>Kiara made it a mission to avoid JJ's eyes when she pulled back. She shuffled on the balls of her feet as she looked down into the hot tub water.</p><p>JJ looked out into the space in front of him as he tried to understand. "What was—,"</p><p>"We should go." Kiara interrupted as she got out of the hot tub at record speed and jogged to the van, leaving JJ alone with his thoughts for a brief moment.</p><p>JJ reached his fingers up to touch his lips, remembering the feel of hers on his. A small smile, a <em>real</em> smile graced his face. He grabbed his shirt and shoes, got out of the hot tub and followed Kie to the van.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>